The invention relates to vapor compression systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing improved dehumidification using same.
Current vapor compression systems can provide dehumidification through various schemes which involve cooling the air stream being conditioned beyond a desired temperature so as to remove moisture, and then re-heating the air to the desired temperature. Such systems, however, allow only gross management of the humidity, regardless of whether or not sensible cooling is required, and system efficiency is greatly reduced in either case.
It is clear that the need exists for an improved system and method for dehumidification in vapor compression systems.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide such a system and method.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system and method which can be readily incorporated into existing vapor compression systems.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages have been readily attained.
According to the invention, a vapor compression system is provided which comprises at least one vapor compression circuit including a compressor, a condenser, and an expansion device; an evaporator for receiving refrigerant from said vapor compression circuit and adapted to provide a cooled stream of air; an air-reheat heat exchanger positioned to receive said cooled stream of air and communicated with at least one of liquid discharged from said condenser and gas discharged from said compressor for reheating said cooled stream of air to a desired temperature; wherein said at least one vapor compression circuit, said evaporator and said air-reheat heat exchanger are operable to provide a range or selectable dehumidification rates; and a control system adapted to receive input related to a desired humidity and current humidity-related data and to select an appropriate dehumidification rate from said range based upon said input and said data.
In further accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for operating a vapor compression system to provide control of dehumidification rate, which method comprises the steps of providing at least one vapor compression circuit including a compressor, a condenser and an expansion device; connecting said at least one vapor compression circuit to an evaporator and an air-reheat heat exchanger so as to provide a range of selectable dehumidification rates for a stream of air passing through said evaporator and said air-reheat heat exchanger; receiving a desired humidity setting; determining an appropriate system dehumidification rate for meeting said desired humidity setting; and adjusting said vapor compression system to provide said appropriate system dehumidification.